My Angel
by SmileyMiley
Summary: Miley suffers a back injury after falling off a Hannah stage. She thinks her life is completely over even though everyone tells her it's fine. Oliver is the only one that gets through to her. MOLIVER!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: My first Hannah fic in a LONG time. Fun! It moves a little fast, and the characters will probably end up way OOC, but hey, it's fanFICTION._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, the song _Rockstar_, or the song _One in a Million**

Sixteen-year-old Miley, dressed as Hannah Montana, hurriedly fixed her makeup before going on stage. Lilly, dressed as Lola Lufnagle, waited for her next to the stage. As Miley hurried up the stage steps, someone handed her a microphone and turned up the stage lights. Miley waved to the audience and started her first song.

"_Sometimes I walk a little faster_

_In the school hallway_

_Just to get next to you_

_Some days I spend a little extra_

_Time in the morning_

_Dress to impress you_

_Guess you don't notice_

_Guess you don't need this_

_Sad you're not seeing…"_

At that moment, someone accidentally turned on one of the audience lights. It shined directly into Miley's eyes, and because she was dancing near the edge of the stage, she tripped and fell. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was seeing Lilly and her dad leaning over her.

The next thing Miley remembered was waking up in a hospital room. The first thing she saw was her dad walking into the room from the hallway.

"Daddy! What happened?" she asked. He sighed, his eyes tired.

"Miles, do you remember falling off the stage?" he asked. She nodded. "Well…the doctors think that because of the way you landed, you broke at least one of your vertebrae and it severed your spinal cord." He stopped.

"What does that mean, Daddy?" she asked, fright creeping into her voice. He sighed again.

"Bud, I'm afraid that means you'll probably never walk again." He looked down at the floor.

Miley's breath caught in her throat. She whimpered. "Never again?" she asked. Before waiting for an answer, she started to cry. Just then, Lilly walked into the room from the hallway. As she caught sight of Miley's teary eyes and heard her sobs, Lilly wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"I'm so sorry, Miley. But it'll be okay. We're still here for you. Oliver and Jackson are waiting outside. Even though things are going to be different for you now, you'll still have a support system behind you." Lilly ran her fingers through Miley's tangled hair. Her eyes widened. "Miles, you fell off a Hannah stage. You don't have your wig anymore. They found out." Miley shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"I don't care. I just want to go back to before I fell. I do not want to be in a wheelchair for the rest of my life." Lilly nodded.

"I know, Miley. And I'm sorry." She pointed to the IV in Miley's arm and the room around them "But it happened, and this is what is going to make it easier." Mr. Stewart stood up from his seat in one of the nearby chairs.

"Lilly's right, Miley. Nothing's going to be the same for you, but you'll get used to it." Miley groaned.

"Why don't you two get it? I don't want to get used to it! I want to be normal again, and able to feel my legs and feet. And I want to be Hannah again." She turned away from them, facing the wall. Lilly stepped out with Mr. Stewart and pushed Oliver in. He stepped up to Miley's bed and put his hand on her shoulder. He started singing one of her songs, slightly off-key.

"_How did I get here_

_I turned around_

_And there you were_

_I didn't think twice or rationalize_

_Cuz somehow I knew_

_That there was more than just chemistry_

_I mean I knew you were kind of into me_

_But I figured it's too good to be true_

_I said pinch me where's the catch this time_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky…"_

Miley rolled back over, pushing his hand away. "Why'd you have to sing that? I do not want to be reminded of my former pop star life." She closed her eyes, but didn't turn away.

Oliver put his hand back on her shoulder. "Because that's how I feel. And that's how I've felt since the first day of sixth grade, when I first met you. Even though I spread rumors about how you ate possum." A small smile flitted across her lips.

"Why in the world did you say that then?" she asked. He looked down at his hands.

"Because I didn't want anyone else to take you," Oliver said. Miley's lips turned up in an unmistakable smile.

"Really? That's kind of sweet…"


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Hey everybody! I like this chapter...well, not the very beginning. But hey. This is going to be a different type of story for me, because there's going to be a bit of one-sided Loliver in it, which I NEVER write._**

**_Disclaimer: MILEY STEWART: Slow down there, ego-boy._**

Later that day, Miley's doctor moved her to an x-ray room and injected a dye around her spinal cord for the x-ray. Miley, usually afraid of and sensitive to needles, didn't move at all when the dye was injected because she didn't feel it. Once she realized that she hadn't, she started to cry, wanting to feel her legs again. Oliver stood outside the room, waiting for her to come back out. He could hear her sobs through the slightly open door, and he longed to go in and comfort her.

After her x-ray was over, Miley was rolled back to her room. Again she turned away from everyone in her room and towards the wall. Oliver shooed everyone else out and sat in one of the chairs, humming quietly along with the music from his iPod. Miley turned back over to face him and glared.

"What are you doing? This is my room," she said, eyes narrowed. He nodded.

"I know, Mile. That's why I'm here. You think I'd be in some other person's room that I don't even know?" Her lips turned up for a second.

"No, I guess not. But where's everyone else?" He shrugged.

"I think Lilly's in the cafeteria, your dad is at home getting some rest because he was up all night after the concert, and Jackson is who-knows-where." Miley chuckled at his lame joke.

"You're probably right, at least about Jackson," she said. "But still, why are you here?" He shrugged.

"I thought I told you that yesterday," he said, smiling. He picked up the TV remote and turned it on.

For some reason it was on an entertainment-news station. The first thing they both noticed was a picture of Hannah in the background. The announcer started talking as they sat glued to the screen.

"After falling off a stage last night, Hannah Montana was rushed to an area hospital. As paramedics moved her into an ambulance, something completely unexpected happened. When a paramedic went to lift the gurney, his hand got caught in Hannah's hair, which was caught in the metal stretcher. As he struggled to free it, he accidentally pulled harder than he had to." The announcer stopped talking, and the picture in the background changed to Miley lying on a gurney.

"Apparently, Hannah's long blond hair is just a wig, and Hannah isn't real at all. Instead she is an ordinary girl named Miley Stewart!" Miley yanked the remote out of Oliver's hand and turned off the television, burying her face in her hands. Oliver put his arm around her shoulders.

"Miles, it'll be okay. Everything will work out just fine for you." She looked up and put her hands on top of his on her shoulder.

"Yeah, right. You don't have a secret like I do," she said. He nodded.

"I know. I'd probably feel the same way you do if it were me. But everyone probably would have found out sooner or later. So they found out because you fell off the stage. I'm still here for you, and so's Lilly, and your dad, and even Jackson," he told her. She sighed.

"I know. But I thought I didn't care anymore, and then I find out they do know, and it hits hard. Is there any way to get a guitar into this place?" Miley asked. Oliver nodded, smiling.

"Already thought of it," he said, turning and grabbing something from behind him. As he handed her a pink acoustic guitar, her face lit up with a rare smile. Moving the bed up, she strummed a few notes of "As I Am". Closing her eyes, she let the music wash over her. She didn't sing anything, just played her guitar.

Oliver just sat with her, listening to her play. He put his hand on her knee, knowing she couldn't really feel it, but hoping she could sense it. She opened her eyes and looked at his hand, a smile played along her lips again. On an impulse, Miley leaned toward him. She wanted to kiss him so bad she almost couldn't stand it. Just when their lips were about to meet, a cell phone in the background started playing "The Best of Both Worlds". Miley and Oliver both jumped.

"That's my cell," Miley said sheepishly. She glanced at the caller ID and rolled her eyes.

"Lilly, you know you have the world's worst timing."

"Hello to you too, Grumpy," Lilly deadpanned. Miley giggled.

"You're good at making me laugh. What do you need?"

"Have you seen Jackson? He's gone off to who-knows-where, and your dad's back and looking for him."

"Sorry, haven't seen him. Next time, try to call after I kiss someone."

"Who's there with you? It's not Jake again, is it?"

"Would you stop bringing Jake up? I broke up with him a year ago! No, it's someone much better."

"Dex?"

"No?"

"Rico?"

"Eww, no! Way off the mark there!"

"Who else is there?"

"Keep guessing!"

"I can't guess."

"Fine. Then you won't know. Bye, Lilly!" _Click_

"Hey! Miley! Miley? Ugh." Lilly closed her cell phone and left the cafeteria. She hurried to the elevator. Pushing the button for Miley's floor, she hopped from foot to foot, trying to burn off some of her pent-up energy from not skateboarding in three days.

When the doors opened on the third floor, Lilly rocketed out. Skidding to a stop in front of Miley's room, she gently pushed open the door. In front of her, two very familiar brown were bent close to each other, lips touching. Lilly's jaw dropped.

"Oliver?" she all but shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Hey! This is probably my fastest update ever...it's only been a few hours. To clear things up from the last chapter: The plot of this story is Moliver. But there is a little bit of one-sided Loliver going on, because Lilly likes Oliver too._**

**_Disclaimer: MILEY STEWART: Weirdo say what?_**

Oliver and Miley's heads snapped up and almost crashed together. Lilly tried to make eye contact with Miley, but failed miserably. Tears streaming down her face, she turned sharply and ran away. Oliver glanced at Miley, who nodded. He dashed off after Lilly, worry clouding his face.

Miley longed to run after them. She longed to go and find out what was up with Lilly. Picking up her guitar again, she started to sing.

"_What's up, what's wrong_

_I don't know how to ask_

_So I thought I'd write a song_

_But it still don't do the task_

_Of me getting through to you_

_I feel so bad for hurting you_

_Oh, please, please tell me_

_What's up, what's wrong…"_

She pulled a notebook off the bedside table and scribbled down the words. While she waited for Oliver and Lilly to come back, she doodled things in the margin. A few minutes later, Miley glanced down at what she'd drawn: OO and MS is LOVE. Something clicked in her brain and she gasped.

"Does Lilly like Oliver?" she asked herself. At that moment Oliver ran back into the room. "What happened?"

"Lilly runs faster than I do. She got to her mom's car before I caught her, and they drove off. I didn't know she called her mom to come get her!" he panted.

Miley sighed. "Oliver, I think she likes you," she blurted out. Oliver's eyes widened.

"What?" he squawked. "No, she can't…I've known her since first grade, she would have told me before now…" Miley shook her head

"I'm not sure about that. I'll try calling her later. Right now, could you find my dad, because I think I came up with a good idea for a new song."

Oliver looked at her cautiously as he turned toward the door. Miley rolled her eyes.

"Even if everyone knows, I still have the singing bug. And now I have an idea for a new song. Now, could you please find my dad?" Oliver nodded and left the room. As soon as he left the room, Miley picked up her cell phone and punched in Lilly's number.

"Hello?"

"Lilly, don't hang up. I'm sorry about what happened today."

"Isn't it the most obvious thing in the world that I like him? It usually is when I like a guy."

"I know. But maybe I didn't see it because I liked him too."

"Well, what are we going to do?"

"If we're truly BFFs, we'll both forget about him. Well, as a boyfriend. He can stay our friend, even if he is extremely likeable. Okay?"

Lilly nodded, forgetting for a second that Miley couldn't see her. "That's a good idea. That way no one gets hurt."

Miley was about to respond when the door opened again. "Lils, I have to go. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Sure. Bye, Miley!" They both hung up at the same time.

Lilly rolled over on her bed and stared at the ceiling, which was covered with posters and pictures, just like her walls. She threw a pillow at a picture of all three standing in front of Miley's house. Oliver's arms were around both hers and Miley's shoulders. Sitting up, she picked up a book from her nightstand.

_**Lilly's Journal**_

_Dear Diary,_

_I like Oliver. I'm pretty sure Miley loves him. I saw them kissing today…Maybe Miley's idea isn't a good idea. I shouldn't have reacted that way. I may have known him longer, but I can tell that he likes Miley as more than a friend. He still likes me, but not in the same way anymore._

_TT4N,_

_Lilly_

She set the journal back on her nightstand and picked up her phone again. Dialing in Miley's cell number, she decided on what to say.

"Hello?"

"Miley, I was wrong. I don't like the same way you do. You can go out with him."

"Lilly, what's up with you? Ten minutes ago you wanted to date him."

"I know. But I realized I don't like him as much as I thought I did."

"You're just telling me that to make me feel better. I'm not going to ask him out."

"I promise I'm not doing this to make you feel better."

"I don't care. I'm not going to date him, no matter what you say."

Lilly groaned, exasperated. "Come on, Miley, please? You dating him is the only thing that will clear my conscience."

"But you don't have anything to clear your conscience of!"

"Yes, I do. I was rude to you, and I led you to believe that I liked Oliver more than I really do. Now go ask him out!" _Click_

"Lilly? Are you still there? Lilly! Geez!" Miley hung up the phone and smiled.

"_Yes_," she whispered, glad it had only been a nurse coming in earlier.


End file.
